Final Fantasy Smash/dils-d/B
width="100%" border="1" cellpadding="5" cellspacing="0" style="border:1px solid black" style="background:# ; width:150px; text-align:center; font-weight:bold;" Ability style="background:# ; width:1px; text-align:center; font-weight:bold;" Ⓑ style="background:# ; text-align:center; font-weight:bold;" % style="background:# ; text-align:center; font-weight:bold;" % style="background:# ; text-align:center; font-weight:bold;" Effect style="background:# ; width:20px; max-width:100px; text-align:center; font-weight:bold;" style="background:# ; width:20px; max-width:100px; text-align:center; font-weight:bold;" style="background:# ; width:20px; text-align:center; font-weight:bold;" D style="background:# ; width:20px; text-align:center; font-weight:bold;" K - rowspan="2" style="background:# ; text-align:center; font-weight:bold;" rowspan="2" style="background:#FFFFFF; font-size:150%; height:22px; text-align:center;" colspan="2" style="background:#FFFFFF; text-align:center; font-weight:bold;" None bgcolor="FFFFFF" Expands a semi-transparent blue circle around him. Opponents within the radius can be dragged in the direction of the control stick. The effect increases in potency the longer the opponent is in the field, and the most potent at the very circumference. Thus, with proper timing, it is possible to pull the opponent in a circle around the player, ending with the foe being launched with greater velocity than a simply one-directional pull. rowspan="2" style="background:#FFFFFF; text-align:center; font-weight:bold;" rowspan="2" style="background:#FFFFFF; text-align:center; font-weight:bold;" rowspan="2" style="background:# ; color:white; text-align:center; font-weight:bold;" D rowspan="2" style="background:# ; color:white; text-align:center; font-weight:bold;" F - style="background:#FFFFFF; text-align:center; font-weight:bold;" 10 style="background:#FFFFFF; text-align:center; font-weight:bold;" 25 bgcolor="FFFFFF" Nearby opponents are dragged in said direction, and their moves are canceled. After the move, the opponents velocity is nulled. Minor continuous damage is dealt during the pull. - rowspan="2" style="background:# ; text-align:center; font-weight:bold;" rowspan="2" style="background:#FFFFFF; font-size:150%; text-align:center;" colspan="2" style="background:#FFFFFF; text-align:center; font-weight:bold;" None bgcolor="FFFFFF" Slides sideways to avoid attacks. If used midair, fall quickly as well. Using abilities during the glide cancels the velocity. rowspan="2" style="background:#FFFFFF; text-align:center; font-weight:bold;" rowspan="2" style="background:#FFFFFF; text-align:center; font-weight:bold;" rowspan="2" style="background:# ; color:white; text-align:center; font-weight:bold;" E rowspan="2" style="background:# ; color:white; text-align:center; font-weight:bold;" F - style="background:#FFFFFF; text-align:center; font-weight:bold;" 10 style="background:#FFFFFF; text-align:center; font-weight:bold;" 20 bgcolor="FFFFFF" Becomes intangible during the initial second(s) and glides a great distance, inflicting damage upon proximity. Abilities can be used freely without decrease in speed. - rowspan="2" style="background:# ; text-align:center; font-weight:bold;" rowspan="2" style="background:#FFFFFF; font-size:150%; text-align:center;" colspan="2" style="background:#FFFFFF; text-align:center; font-weight:bold;" None bgcolor="FFFFFF" Gains vertical speed upwards. rowspan="2" style="background:#FFFFFF; text-align:center; font-weight:bold;" rowspan="2" style="background:#FFFFFF; text-align:center; font-weight:bold;" rowspan="2" style="background:# ; color:white; text-align:center; font-weight:bold;" D rowspan="2" style="background:# ; color:white; text-align:center; font-weight:bold;" F - style="background:#FFFFFF; text-align:center; font-weight:bold;" 10 style="background:#FFFFFF; text-align:center; font-weight:bold;" 20 bgcolor="FFFFFF" Same as the prior version, but the air jump is restored. Slight damage and stun are dealt by the initial launch. - rowspan="3" style="background:# ; text-align:center; font-weight:bold;" rowspan="3" style="background:#FFFFFF; font-size:150%; text-align:center;" colspan="2" style="background:#FFFFFF; text-align:center; font-weight:bold;" None bgcolor="FFFFFF" Creates a burst of yellow light that deals minor damage, but no stun or knockback. Very quick, and will cancel an opposing move if it is charging or in startup lag. rowspan="3" style="background:#FFFFFF; text-align:center; font-weight:bold;" rowspan="3" style="background:#FFFFFF; text-align:center; font-weight:bold;" rowspan="3" style="background:# ; color:white; text-align:center; font-weight:bold;" C rowspan="3" style="background:# ; color:white; text-align:center; font-weight:bold;" F - style="background:#FFFFFF; text-align:center; font-weight:bold;" 10 style="background:#FFFFFF; text-align:center; font-weight:bold;" 25 bgcolor="FFFFFF" Deals additional damage, and always cancels the opponent's ability. Furthermore, inflicts or (15s) depending on the whether or not the opponent were using a corresponding move upon activation. Also inflicts (10s) on sweetspot. - style="background:#FFFFFF; text-align:center; font-weight:bold;" 25 style="background:#FFFFFF; text-align:center; font-weight:bold;" 50 bgcolor="FFFFFF" Deals even greater damage. Now inflicts or (10s) depending on opponent's last used ability, and inflicts (5s) on sweetspot. }